Nothing
by Whosepride
Summary: (Lizzie Bennet Diaries) Future fic. Darcy is convinced that there is nothing wrong with Lizzie Bennet. He loved her as she was. Nothing about her needed to be changed. ONE-SHOT R&R Please! Possibility of a sequel.


_Author's Notes: So, so much speculation is going around LBD and I am totally psyched, I tell you! I am glad I am of the generation that can see all this live…_

_The way I see it, LBD Darcy is man with little words. Didn't you hear, "I'm not going to sue you…"? The most romantic words ever! SO much feeling and mush! So without further rambling, I present to you_

'**NOTHING'**

Lizzie loved days like these. Days on which she would wake up curled up around her boyfriend of four months. And seeing her happy made William Darcy also happy; not that he wasn't happy anyway. He still couldn't believe Lizzie was here with him, in his arms. He had envisioned this moment an embarrassing number of times but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. It was even better.

Lizzie sighed and nestled into Darcy. She was still not ready to go to work where they'd have to once again assume their roles of indifferent acquaintances. Neither was happy with this, but a reasonable explanation from Lizzie had effectively led to this predicament.

_"An entry level employee sleeping with the CEO of the company is bound to raise questions, Will," Lizzie had reasoned with him again when they were having dinner the previous night._

_"Yes, yes you are right. I am sorry I ask you this so many times," he had said.  
"It's all right, Will. I know it's not easy but at present it's the best way to go."  
"I know and I understand."  
"Let's not waste our night together after such a long time. Let's curl up on the couch… under the blanket and watch The Importance of Being Ernest!"  
"Is there Colin Firth in it?" William had asked sheepishly even though he knew the answer.  
"It's his birthday. I have to honour him somehow!" Lizzie had answered with a blush.  
"What will you do when it's my birthday?" William had asked as they proceeded to the media room.  
"Let me think...let me think..." Lizzie said with her fore finger knocking on the side of her fore head, "We could watch the last two videos of my Vlog!"  
William had just laughed at his girlfriend's antics._

Another sigh brought William back to the reality. "You ready to wake up yet?"  
"I think I can manage that," Lizzie replied while rubbing her eyes.  
William laughed slightly and untangled himself from her. "I will ask Mrs Jennings to get our breakfast here."  
"I would actually love that," Lizzie said, still rubbing her eyes.  
Yes, Lizzie truly loved days like these.

She slept for another fifteen minutes as William got ready and finally woke her up to get ready as well. She mustered up all her energy and followed Will's hand to the shower. The cold water did its work and Lizzie was ready for the day ahead.

She was talking on the phone when William came in with tray. He just kept the tray quietly on the table as to not disturb Lizzie and heard her say, "Oh yeah! I bet he'll look hot as always…I got to go, Alice…I'll see you in the office." Not particularly the words Darcy was accustomed to being used around him.

"So, who'll look hot today?" Darcy said making Lizzie aware of his presence. She turned towards him quickly and blushed, "You, of course! We were talking about the office address. You know, the 'only' time we officially see each other."

"Oh," he just said, suddenly a little self-conscious. He was not really accustomed to hear what others talk about him.

"Anna thinks you are going to wear the bow-tie and Alice thinks you're going to give it a miss," Lizzie said as she sat beside Darcy for breakfast.

From 'little' his self-consciousness went to a 'lot'. He did not answer Lizzie directly, he just looked down at his food and after a while said, "And what do you think?"

"I don't know…I don't care," Lizzie replied with a smile. "You should totally wear the newsie hat sometime."

Darcy just smiled slightly as Lizzie carried on, "You know what I hate about you being my boyfriend?"

Darcy stiffened. His self-confidence was not very high at the moment and especially around Lizzie he was just over-cautious. He looked at her blankly and waited for her to continue.

"…I cannot gossip about my boss with my boyfriend and my colleagues…" Lizzie said, still eating her breakfast comfortably.

Darcy visibly relaxed and after a few moments said, "You can always bad-mouth your boss to me."

"What makes you think I would want to bad-mouth you? You're the best boss, you know that. Not that I have worked with any other…But still! My colleagues love you. Especially after the installation of napping- pods. Gossip isn't always bad…" Lizzie said the last sentence with her fork pointing towards Darcy and eyes crouched in gangsta-style.

To this Darcy laughed genuinely as Lizzie had once again accomplished her mission of making William Darcy laugh as much as possible.

"You know what I hate about you being my girlfriend?" Darcy spoke again after a few minutes.

"What?" Lizzie said, keeping her now empty plate aside. She did not look intimated or anything and seeing that gave Darcy the assurance. He mentally scolded himself for thinking the worst when Lizzie had asked him the same question and before that when he'd heard her on the phone.

Keeping his current thoughts aside, he said, "Nothing."

The one word described what he felt then and always around Lizzie. His feelings were so intense that he need not speak more than that. He loved her as she was. Nothing about her needed to be changed. _Perhaps, her last name…but more on that later, Darcy mused to himself. _Right now all he could comprehend was that Lizzie was attacking his lips forcefully.

_Author's Note: Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
